Say Sorry
by MamonTheKiller
Summary: (EstablishedRelationship) Raku gets too invested helping a new student, causing him to cancel dates and miss spending time with Chitoge. Upset and feeling neglected, Chitoge gets mad and runs home. What happens when he discovers that she left for America the next morning?Fluffy and nooby to be completely honest. (Edited Version)


Ugh, she's over reacting!

So he cancels their dates for the past week or so? He was helping someone out! It wasn't his fault the teacher assigned the new student to him and he can't fucking help it if they apparently get along pretty well either!

How is he the bad guy here? He had told her countless of times before that he loved HER, can't she trust him more? Needless to say, he was pissed and so was she. Yesterday, she got sick of trying to convince him to go on a date with her

* * *

"C'mon, not even for 30 minutes? Can't you just, I don't know at least _walk me to my house after school_? "

"Look, you know I can't leave-"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't leave your precious Suzuki-san. I get it. Fine. I'll walk alone."

"Chitoge-" He grabbed her arm but she brushed it off harshly before stomping out of the campus. The distressed teen scratched his head harshly before letting out a disgruntled sigh.

Little did he know that the girl who just angrily stomped away was holding back a few tears in her eyes. She ran home and angrily wrote in her notebook journal, sometimes pausing to wipe the water that spilled onto the pages. A knock on her door caused her to squeak. A blond haired man peeked in with a warm smile on his face.

"Chitoge, sweetie. Have you packed yet?" Her father asked. She glanced at the bright red suitcase in the corner of her room before replying.

"Yeah."

"Good. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

"Fucking ridiculous..."

"What was that, Ichijou-kun?" Raku snapped out of his angry monologue. God, he forgot she was right there.

"Ah, its nothing. Don't worry about it." The girl nodded obediently. A ringtone suddenly cut through the silence of the empty shoe locker room.

"And that's my mom." She flashed a smile at him.

"Oh sure, same time tomorrow?" Her smile got wider.

"Actually, I met a few students now. I think I finally found a group I can hang out with!"

"That's great! So you won't be needing my help anymore, eh?"

"Nope!" She giggled.

"Thank you so much, Ichijou-kun." She bowed and ran off.

* * *

Chitoge was nowhere to be seen the next day. Raku sighed. She's probably throwing a fit. She's so mature sometimes, God. It wasn't when Tsugumi showed up to their little get together sniffling then he started getting worried.

Onodera comforted the crying bodyguard.

"What's wrong Tsugumi-san?" She said so while gently petting the sobbing girl's hair to calm her down.

"T-T-The M-Mistress..." The next were a slur of sobs and sniffles that didn't seem to make much sense anymore. What? Mistress? Something happened to Chitoge? Raku, upon hearing this jerked up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What **happened** to Chitoge?!"

"Left...M-Morning...A-A-America..." Was all he could get from her. His eyes wide and breath hitched. She left...? Without telling him? How could she-

Shit.

How _could_ she tell him? He cancelled all their dates! She was going to tell him but he was too fucking busy to meet her. That's why she was mad.

"No...No, she left?" He fell to his knees. What has he done? She just wanted to spend time with him before she...

He stood up and ran as fast as his legs could possible manage. He needed to see her. He needed to say sorry and hold her and kiss her and tell her to stay and... Fuck, he's really done it now.

Slamming open the door to his house, he called out.

"DAD I NEED A PLANE TICKET TO AMERICA NOW."

Chitoge stood in a room flooded with her relatives. It was her family reunion. Though she could not wait for this whole thing to end for the day, she felt annoyed how she knew it would none the less continue the very next day. And the day after that and so on. Usually, these things end after a week or two. (What? She had a huge family!)

She sighed and took a sip of juice.

"Chi-chan, why are you sad?" The little brunette 4 year old looked up at her, stuffed bunny in hand. Chitoge snapped out of her little trance and smiled at her cousin.

"I'm not sad, Yuki-chan. Seeeee?" She flashed the biggest smile before attacking the little girl with tickles. She squirmed in her arms, tears forming from her string of giggles.

"Don't lie, Chi-chan! Mama said lying is bad! Tell Yuki-chan the truth." She huffed while looked up at the 18 year old, blue glossy eyes mimicking what she would compare to a kicked puppy. Damn, she's good.

She sighed and cradled Yuki-chan on her lap and leaned in close, as if she was about to reveal a secret.

"Do you really wanna know why, princess?" The toddler nodded vigorously.

"Is it about your boyfriend, Chi-chan?" Chitoge blinked, surprised before nodding slowly herself. She chuckled. Oh she's reaaallly smart.

"What did he do? Do I have to beat him up?"

"No, no, princess. He's just...busy. I really miss him, ya know? But it's OK, he's just being a good friend. I was being inconsiderate." Chitoge sulked, she had been too much.

Overreacting. Of course he couldn't go on the dates with him, he was assigned by the school to help the new student. She was just jealous. They got along well. Suzuki-san was cute and soft and ladylike. Though she knew Raku wouldn't leave her just like that, she still got insecure and blew up.

God she missed him.

She hoped that she could've gone on a few dates with him before she left. It would have given her the strength she oh so needed to handle the mess that is her family. She loved them all but it was exhausting to entertain them. Some are kind, some are quirky and some are just down right crazy. This is why she veered towards her younger cousins. They were easier to handle and surprisingly really good at having mature intelligent conversations with...sometimes.

Gah, she's such an idiot.

"CHITOGE!" Both Kirisaki's snapped their heads toward the sound. Chitoge's heart stopped. He caught sight of her and ran towards her, deathly fast.

"B-B-Beansp-" A pair of lips sealed of her lips,rendering her speechless ( *breathless ). And she wilts into him. He dragged his mouth hard and passionate against hers, pouring every single emotion he was feeling into every move he made. He snakes his arm around her shoulder, bring them impossibly closer, if it were physically possible. Her hands that lay flat against his chest soon found their way in hus hair, tugging on it and pushing his face closer to hers.

'Dont leave me please.'

'Im sorry'

'I love you.'

'You idiot.'

Were the only things in his mind right now. She couldn't leave. He won't let her.

He finally had her and like hell was he going to let her go.

Raku felt her pull away to breathe, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"I love you." He murmured, his forehead pressed against hers. Chitoge could practically feel the intense heat that was radiating off her face at the moment. Her heart was still in her throat beating like a caffeinated drummer. She felt her hands slowly fall from his hair to his shoulders and she tried to process what just happened, why it happened and how was it possible that the thing that just happened happen.

She was staring at two very familiar purple orbs that were filled with such longing and determination. She could have sworn that they were glossier than normal.

To say she was confused was an understatement.

"Eh, Chi-chan is this the guy you were talking ab-?" Yuki-chan innocently asked, tugging on the hem of her dress. The blonde immediately turned to her cousin and bent down to cover her mouth before she could say anything else embarrassing. Raku had also taken in the scene around him. A lot of people staring at them in confusion, some snickering and some even exchanging money behind their backs.

He then caught sight of Adlet, Chitoge's father, flashing him a bright ( slightly creepy) smile.

"Sweetie, I think Uncle is calling you so, um you should go and find him before he gets worried, Ok?"

"But what about your boyfriend-"

"I'll take care of things, Yuki-chan. Don't worry." She flashed a quick smile towards the toddler before pushing her gently to her father who was staring at them as well.

The blonde then stood up and coughed awkwardly.

"N-Nothing to see here, guys. Uh- Just...Just carry on, please." The young beehive princess then grabbed his hand and sprinted out the crowded ballroom and into the hallway, looking for an empty room.

"C-Chitoge-"

"SHUSH." She exclaimed, still hurriedly opening every door she could before finally stumbling upon a guest room. Raku found himself being thrown towards the nearest chair, bumping his head against the wooden seat in the process. He rubbed his head and quietly hissed in pain.

Cracking an eye open, the blue haired teen then saw a certain blonde girlfriend of his inches away from his face, cheeks red as strawberries and eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Raku Ichijou, what the FUCK are you doing here?!" She smacked both of her hands on his face, cupping his face as a result.

"Im sorry, okay?! I'm so fucking sorry about the cancelled dates and t-the thing with Suzuki-san and and Im just-shit Don't leave me please! Stay in Japan, with me and the others, just do-don't. I love you, you you idiot!, Just..I- "He gave up trying to explain and simply enveloped her in his arms, pulling her as close as he could.

"I love you, okay?" His voice muffled as Raku buried his face in her neck and just hugs her as tight as he could. He feels a cool hand in his hair and feels her body shake with…

Laughter?

" Y-You STUPID BEANSPROUT." Chitoge, exploding in a fit of laughter, hugged back.

"Huh?" He pulled away just enough to see her face, tears in her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself from laughing more.

"Who the hell told you I was leaving Japan? I'm just here for my Family reunion. Just for a week or so."

"But T-Tsugumi…"

"Was crying? She's always like that when she leaves. Ever since we were kids. You'd think she'd gotten used to it by now." She chuckled. A brilliant smile crept onto the young yakuza's face.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, you've said it at least 32 times now." She smirked but then looked away, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry too. I overreacted about ya know, Suzuki-san and all that." She mumbled. A finger snaked around her chin, forcing her to face her extremely relieved boyfriend.

"We're both idiots." He gave her a peck before sitting back down, bringing her along with him. Smiling, Raku trailed soft kisses onto her neck, causing her to bite down a sigh of content, trying not to give in.

"You're a bigger one." He simply hummed, tickling her slightly, continuing his little ministrations.

"You have school tomorrow. I-I'll call Claude to, hmm fly you…home" She exhaled, snaking her hand back to its favourite spot, tangled in his hair.

"You want me to leave?" Raku's voice hoarse and husky. She practically wanted to melted right then and there.

"You have to." She managed to say. Chitoge had been wanting to be with him for WEEKS now yet she couldn't let him skip school.

He ignored her making his way to her mouth, placing kisses on her jaw, cheek & nose along the way.

"B-But Suzu-" Crashing their lips together, he quickly silenced her and reassured her of all her worried. Kissing away all their problems. Cupping her boyfriend's face, She leaned back, pressing his lips harder onto hers, almost causing them to fall from the chair they were situated in, curling her legs behind him to keep her secure, along with his arms around her of course.

"I love you and you alone, you crazy gorilla woman." He remarked, laughing.

"Sappy Beansprout."

"Idiot."

"Unmanly."

"Glutton."

"Hentai."

"Monkey."

"I love you too." She smiled lovingly, removing the pins from his hair and slipping it in hers. He grinned back, bringing her closer for another kiss.

"But you still need to go to school." He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"When will you..?"

"Next week, maybe next next at the most."

"Can't you talk to your-"

"Noooope. This thing only happens once every 3 years, they wont allow it." Another groan.

"Oh man up, its only a week or two."

"Fine but I'm staying for the night. There were no more planes heading back home last time I checked." He was lying.

"Deal." She knew he was lying. Smiling, Raku picked her up, startling her and moving them to the bed. Smirking he stated.

"Mind showing me what I missed for the past week then?" Leaning in closer, still grinning.

"Only because you're an idiot who flew 6,000 miles just to apologize to his girlfriend." Raku took that as a yes, capturing her as she showed her all the things she's been wanting to do with him for a while.

DA END.

* * *

 **AN: I ONLY EDITED THIS NOW AND JESUS CHRIST, SO MANY ERRORS. ;-; Anywho, I fixed it as much as i can. I probably missed a few things tho because life is a bitch but eh.**


End file.
